1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid developer, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
With regard to toners used in a dry type developing system, for example, the following toners have been proposed.
A toner for developing an electrostatic charge image in which a styrene-butadiene block copolymer is used as a dispersant for wax added in a polyester based toner; a resin composition for toners which includes a styrene-acryl resin, a block copolymer of styrene and olefin, and wax; a toner for developing an electrostatic charge image including a styrene-acryl resin whose molecular weight lies within a specific range and a block copolymer of styrene and olefin; a resin composition for toners which includes a styrene-acryl resin having a weight average molecular weight (Mw) of from 10,000 to 150,000 and a block copolymer of styrene and olefin; and a toner including a thermoplastic elastomer as a binder resin have been proposed.
On the other hand, liquid developers are developers prepared by dispersing toner particles in an insulating carrier liquid. A type of liquid developers including a volatile carrier liquid containing therein dispersed toner particles including a thermoplastic resin, and another type of liquid developers including a low-volatility carrier liquid containing therein dispersed toner particles including a thermoplastic resin are known.